


Here, Boy

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "My Ray, BDSM, Barry wearing pretty things, Coldflashray, Gentle doms Leo and Ray, M/M, Multi, fluff~, not your Ray." XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: College student Barry Allen meets book store owner Leo and adult novelty shop owner Ray, and things take off from there.





	Here, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request I filled on Tumblr from an anon! Taking this opportunity to turn my canoe of a ship into a proper sea-faring vessel! Sail with me~

Leo and Ray Snart-Terril are a happily married couple. They're also writers always in search of new inspiration for their books. Much of which are very adult in nature.

They are also owners of a book shop and an adult novelty and education store, as well as an event business that they both share.

They also share a favorite customer.

Barry Allen is a sweet and adorably anxious collage student that had recently transfered back from overseas to finish his degree in Central City.

While living on campus, he got to explore more parts of the city, and quickly latched onto the book store that always had everything he wanted, and the next door s&m shop that had everything he _needed_.

It had only been a matter of time before the owners grew fond of their new frequent client.

Leo is charmed by the shy, smart, boyish man that trips over himself every time Leo looks at him too long, or just talks to him about the latest shipment of books. Leo just can't help but tease him as darling as he blushes.

Ray adores how respectful and kind Barry is to everyone he meets in the shop, how curious he is, and how open a mind and heart he had. He was delighted when he found out that Barry was considering looking for a dom for the first time.

The sweetheart had the cutest and worst hidden crestfallen expression when he found out Leo was married. Leo almost kissed him then.

Barry was equally devastated when he discovered the handsome and gentle Ray was also married. Ray had come so close to collaring the boy then and there.

Barry had such rotten luck.

Or at least that’s what he had thought.

They had much different plans.

It hadn’t occurred to Barry that they were married to each other; though both were equally amazing and bright, the way they presented themselves were so different.

That’s what he thought until they both propositioned him at a dinner party being held in the joined room at the back of the two stores which he hadn't even known existed until they told him. Apparently they frequently hosted parties for the local S&M and kinkster community. A party that was definitely turning out to be more risqué than he had been led to believe when he had accepted the invite.

Expecting just a semi-formal dinner party with Leo's friends, he had found both his crushes were married to each other. After he got over the fact that half of the party's attendees were half-naked and enjoying themselves very much.

Why he had accepted the invite in the first place was beyond him. But despite the mistaken knowledge that he didn’t have a chance, they were still his friends. And he just liked to torture himself he guessed.

Something the dominant couple had apparently taken note of.

They had sat him down and talked. Both men were dominant and had taken subs before, but never anything permanent since it had been so hard to find someone that fit them both, which was what they very much wanted.

And they very much wanted _him_.

Barry had been ready to give himself to them then and there the moment they finished explaining. But they said they wanted to wait, to woo Barry properly and go over everything together.

Which led to where he was now, at their upstairs apartment above their shops. After three long weeks of serious talks, wonderful dates, medical screenings, and new personal hygiene regimes, Barry was _finally_ ready to take the next step forward.

If he could just summon the courage to knock.

Barry chewed his lip worriedly and stared down at his outfit, wondering if he should go back home and change for the umpteenth time. It was what they had requested of him: something red, something cute, and something he felt comfortable in.

The soft and comfortable red and black plaid dress he wore over pitch black panty hose and shortshorts with red converse shoes definitely met the requirements. But should he have gone sexier? Or was this too much for an official first scene? Should he have worn the nice satin button down and skinny jeans with pumps? They had adored his kitten heels on their last date, should he have worn those?

He probably would have either debated another hour or gone home if the door hadn’t opened and Barry’s mind stalled out.

“Are you ready to come in Barry? You look very nice today,” Leo praised.

“Young boys like you should have better manners than to keep others waiting. But we can work on your manners later,” Ray smiled indulgently.

It wasn’t bondage gear, leather, or lingerie but what they were wearing was enough to have him swaying forward the moment they crooked a finger.

Boots, gloves, slacks, dress shirts, and waistcoats. They were dressed like the finest gentleman Barry had ever seen and he wanted them to treat him like anything but.

“Ah, ah. Let’s get you comfortable before you start kneeling, Barry,” Leo scolded gently, a gloved hand gripping his arm and guiding him inside. Ray’s hand joined Leo’s, settling at the small of his back.

Barry hadn’t realized he hadn’t started to sink to his knees right there in the doorway until they had caught him.

“I’m sorry I’m late, and I’m so sorry I almos-”

“It’s alright, Barry,” Leo reassured him. “We know you don’t have much hands on experience, there’s plenty of room for missteps on your part. Just let us lead and you’ll be just fine.”

“Your apologies are accepted, don’t worry about it now,” Ray smiled at him. “You don’t have to worry about _anything_. You’re all ours tonight. Everything that’s yours is _ours_. That includes things like anxiety. Now that you’re here with us, every worry, every bad thought, and more is all ours. You have no blame, no flaws, no other responsibility beyond being good for us.”

“Not a one,” Leo agreed.

Barry finally relaxed and melted as sweetly as white chocolate for them. “Okay.”

“Good. You look perfect tonight. Can we see what all you’re wearing, sweetheart?” Ray sat them down on a chair, handing Barry a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon.

Barry nodded and leaned back into the couch, sipping his drink and being careful not to spill as they worked open the buttons of his dress one at a time until they could pull it wide.

He spread his thighs a bit so they could take him in better, a flush of pride settling over his pale skin at their stares.

Black hose thigh highs, black sheer boyshorts with red lace trimmings and a little bow that did nothing to hide the red chastity cage fitted snuggly around his cock, and a red sheer teddie with black ribbons lacing through it.

“Absolutely stunning,” Leo praised.

Ray nodded in agreement and rubbed a hand alongside Barry’s jawline affectionately. “We couldn’t have chosen better ourselves.”

He beamed at the praise. “I’m happy you like it. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t know if it really suited me…”

“Can’t imagine it looking better on anyone else,” Leo kissed his cheek. “We really appreciate your effort. And you’re still wearing your cage even though we sent you the keys yesterday. Such a sweet boy.”

“Why don’t we get these off,” Ray leaned down and started unlacing Barry’s shoes and tugging them off. He placed them beneath the coffee table. “We can talk while you finish your cocoa. It’s a bit a chilly out, you really should have worn a coat.” He rubbed his warm hands over Barry’s bare arms with a frown, feeling how cold they were and wrapped an arm around him.

“One definitely needs to be careful,” Leo leaned offer and gentle bit the tip of Barry’s nose. “Don’t want Jack Frost nipping at you.”

Both Barry and Ray groaned. Leo’s overt fondness for jokes and puns, especially temperature related ones, were infamous.

“How were your last exams? Did we do well?” Ray asked.

Barry was brimming with pride. “Top five of my class. Thank you both for all of your help.” He pecked them on the lips.

They talked more about school, Barry’s upcoming internship, Leo’s new order of books coming in tomorrow, and the bdsm event at one of the clubs Ray would be sponsoring next week. All the while, Barry sat there half naked and growing steadily more comfortable.

Any and all nervousness Barry had about their upcoming scene vanished with the last few drops of his cocoa. The only thing he felt was warm and safe.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Leo guided him to his feet. Ray pulled his dress free of his shoulders and folded it neatly to lay on the coffee table before leaving them to make last minute preparations.

“How are you feeling? Did you enjoy your cocoa?” Leo prodded.

“Much better and yes, Leo, thank you,” Barry replied contentedly.

“Good,” he kissed his forehead. “Now, you remember your scene checks?”

“Status and Cease,” Barry said without hesitation. “Status is to check how I’m doing, to which I’ll reply with either ‘green’, ‘yellow’, or ‘orange’. Green is good, yellow is intense, orange is caution to ease or slow down when things start to border red. My safeword represents red, which means to Cease. If unable to speak, previously discussed hand signals will be used for a simple yes or no. A failure to respond after five seconds of an issued Status request will result in an immediate Cease. Cease is when the scene is brought to an end.”

Leo nodded as he spoke. “Very good, Barry, you’re doing so well. What is your safe word and safety signal?”

“My safe word is ‘book’,” he held up two fingers in a salute. “This is my signal.”

Leo leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft, as a reward. When he pulled away, Barry wore a dazed expression.

“You’re the best boy we could ask for,” Leo smiled as Barry swayed just a little at his compliment. Their sweetheart had a praise kink a mile long.

“Ready,” came a call from the library.

Why a bookstore owner needed a home library in the first place baffled most, but they made good use of it aside from only reading. It doubled as their scene room, leaving less of a mess to take care of than if it all took place on the bed, which they would need clean for afterwards.

“Wait here and come when you’re called,” Leo kissed his forehead once more before disappearing off into the other room.

Barry stood swaying in place, his head already going to that safe warm place in his head just from a few praises and being doted on. His knees shook a little when he wondered how high they would take him by the end of the night.

“Here, boy.”

He obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come~


End file.
